1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery-powered power tool and more particularly, to a technique for protecting a battery pack of the power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known battery-powered power tool is provided with a protective provision to protect a battery pack against impact when the power tool is struck against something or dropped during use or carry. Such a power tool is disclosed, for example, in EP 1516702. According to the known art a cushioning protection member mainly comprising an elastic element is directly provided on the battery pack itself and protects the battery pack against impact. However, a cushioning member as a protective member is directly mounted in the known art, sufficient impact absorbing effectiveness cannot be obtained.